Isshin Kurosaki
|image = |race =Shinigami |birthday =December 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 37 |gender =Male |height =186 cm (6'1") |weight =80 kg (176 lbs.) |blood type =AB |affiliation =Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town |previous affiliation=Soul Society, Gotei 13 |position =Clinical Doctor (Surgeon) |previous position =Captain of the 10th Division Head of the Shiba Clan |division = |previous division = 10th Division |partner = |previous partner =Rangiku Matsumoto |base of operations =Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World |relatives =Masaki Kurosaki (Wife, deceased) Ichigo Kurosaki (Son) Yuzu Kurosaki (Daughter) Karin Kurosaki (Daughter) |education =N/A |shikai =Engetsu |bankai =Unknown |manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut =Episode 1 |video game debut =Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice =Toshiyuki Morikawa |english voice =Patrick Seitz |spanish voice =Juan Carlos Gustems (Spain) Roberto Mendiola (Latin America) }} , formerly known as ,Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 9 is the former Captain of the 10th Division, father of Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki, and head of the Kurosaki family. Appearance Isshin is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin usually wears a white lab coat over his otherwise more casual shirt and trousers. He has the appearance of a man in forties, as noted by his daughter, Karin.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 11 As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. The Division insignia cannot be seen as the haori is worn presently.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 2 When he was the Captain of the 10th Division, Isshin wore the typical Shinigami uniform, with a sleeveless Captain's Haori. He had noticeable sideburns, did not have facial hair at the time, and had slight shorter hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 10 Personality While Isshin can be grim and serious at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic, and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his children, taking a keen interest in what his daughters are doing, but less so with Ichigo, feeling he does not need to be watched over as he views boys as different. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer up the kids, and spends a great deal of time with the twins. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. As a Shinigami, Isshin is much more serious, but is still prone to arguing. He also is a very selfless man, unwilling to let people die "just because of some regrets" Bleach manga; Chapter 535, page 17. History Isshin was once a Shinigami captain,Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 528, page 16 under the Tenth Division, with Rangiku Matsumoto as his lieutenant and Tōshirō Hitsugaya as his 3rd seat. One day, Hitsugaya reported the death of a Shinigami in Naruki City two months ago, and Isshin expressed knowledge of the incident, fully aware the Gotei 13 was already investigating the incident. When Hitsugaya further reported two more individuals have died within the past month alone, Isshin, concerned with the disappearances, decided to investigate them alone, knowing Rangiku and Hitsugaya were not strong enough to assist him.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, pages 6-16 Making his arrival known to his division members, Isshin sent them away so he could take care of the mission himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 3-5 As Isshin patrolled the area waiting for any sign of danger, he felt the presence of something. Witnessing it killing the members of his division he had previously told to leave, he came face to face with the creature.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 16-19 .]] Facing the creature, Isshin noted with confusion it was a black Hollow. As the creature roared, Isshin, observing its closed Hollow hole, stated its reiatsu was still that of a Hollow. As the creature lunged at him, he, blocking the blow, thought to himself even though the creature's appearance was that of a Hollow, it felt like he was fighting a Shinigami. Spotting a Shinigami nearby, Isshin told them to run as the creature charged a Cero between its horns. Stating it cannot be a Hollow, as that is not how a Menos fights, Isshin, lunging at the creature, asked it who was pulling the strings to prevent Soul Society from knowing of its existence. Stating he does not care, Isshin released his Zanpakutō, Engetsu. As he prepared to attack the Hollow, Sōsuke Aizen cut him from behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 531 Aware it was not the Hollow who cut him, he began calling out to the Shinigami who did to come out of hiding. Forced on the defensive as White continues to attack, he, noting the wound was preventing him from using Bankai, launched a fire and explosion attack which severed one of White's arms. Despite this, White continued its offensive, pinning Isshin down, and prepared to fire a point-blank Cero at him before someone interrupted the fight. Watching on, Isshin stated White's new opponent was an "idiot" for seemingly letting down her guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 3-16 Watching as the girl defeated the Hollow, he saved her when it began to self-destruct. Afterwards, he and Masaki introduced themselves, with Isshin taking a liking to Masaki. Later, he returned to Soul Society to report to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto about what happened. Though Yamamoto overlooked his violation of rules because he kept the damage and casualties to a minimum, Yamamoto suspected Isshin was hiding something, which Isshin denied.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 4-7 & 13-15 Later, Isshin decided to return to the Human World without permission. While there, he ran into Ryuken Ishida, saving him from a Hollow. After casually, greeting Ryuken, he is then shown the condition that Masaki is in, horrified that he was the reason she is suffering. As tensions grow between Ryuken and Isshin, Kisuke Urahara steps in and stops the fight, stating that he knows how to save her. Bleach manga; Chapter 534, pages 4 & 17-20 At the Urahara Shop, Urahara explains Hollowfication to him and Ryuken. He then explains the solution, but as he does, Isshin immediately agrees to sacrificing his Shinigami powers to save Masaki. He then enters Masaki's inner world to confront the Hollow. Bleach manga, Chapter 535 pages 5-19 At some point, he attempted to learn Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō by facing his Zanpakutō's spirit, Engetsu. Whether he succeeded or was unable to learn this technique is unknown. About twenty years ago, he ceased being a Shinigami,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 6 losing most of his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, page 10 Over ten years ago, Isshin encountered an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 11 He married Masaki, and they had three children: Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. Masaki was killed by the Hollow Grand Fisher when Ichigo was nine. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When Ichigo returns home late after helping a Plus, he is attacked by Isshin, who tells Ichigo dinner is at seven o'clock every night and no matter what the reason is, he will punish anyone who disrupts the household's harmony. As the two argue about being able to see spirits, Karin interrupts. As Isshin uses the opportunity to pin Ichigo to the ground, Ichigo, shrugging him off, goes up to his bedroom. While Karin blames Isshin, Yuzu explains how Ichigo has been seeing more ghosts lately. Surprised Ichigo talks about such things to her, Isshin states Ichigo does not tell him any of his troubles, prompting Karin to say she would not talk about her problems with a father who is over forty, but has child-like communication skills. Turning to the poster of Masaki on the wall, Isshin, saying their daughters are very cold towards him, blames adolescence.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 9-12 When Ichigo attacks Rukia Kuchiki in his bedroom, Isshin, kicking Ichigo in the back, tells him to not make such a ruckus upstairs. Striking him in return, Ichigo says he cannot help but make a ruckus when there is an intruder in the house. Complimenting Ichigo's counter-attack, Isshin asks Ichigo who he is referring to. While Rukia explains how normal Humans cannot see Shinigami, Isshin, leaving the room, returns to Yuzu and Karin, saying Ichigo kicked him hard. While Yuzu comforts him, Karin tells him he reaps what he sows.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 14-16 When the Kurosaki Clinic is attacked by Fishbone D, an injured Karin tells Ichigo blood had started pouring out of Isshin's back, and he fell.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 25 Ichigo rushes downstairs to find a bloody Isshin lying on the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 29 The following morning, Isshin, attacking Ichigo while he is still in bed, compliments his son when Ichigo pins him to the ground, telling him he has nothing left to teach him. When Ichigo asks about his injuries, Isshin asks when he got hurt. Outside the clinic, Isshin says it is a miracle nobody was injured despite a truck crashing into the house.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 2-4 After a major car accident, Isshin, arguing over the phone with a hospital employee who is refusing to transfer the overload of patients, says the employee should tell his boss Kurosaki needs a favor and beds will open right up, and, slamming the phone down, calls the employee a low-level fool. When Ichigo asks if there is anything he can do to help, Isshin tells him to stay in a corner so he will not be in the way. When Yuzu brings Yasutora Sado in to the clinic, Isshin tells Ichigo to carry him. While examining Sado's wound, Isshin, noting it looks like a burn and is bleeding all over, tells Sado he will have to remain in the clinic. When Sado refuses, he tells him not to be stupid because he cannot be fine after losing so much blood. When Sado collapses, Isshin tells Yuzu to prepare a bed for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 17-21 The following morning, Isshin rushes into the kitchen to report Sado has disappeared.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 1 The night before the anniversary of Masaki's death, the Kurosaki family holds a meeting. Declaring the meeting open, Isshin decides because he is the chairman, he has the final say in everything. When Karin complains about this, he silences her by appointing her staff director. Appointing Yuzu as lunch staff and Karin as the luggage carrier, he, saying he cut his hair for the anniversary, asks them what they think of it, but they complain it is the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 16-17 The following day, as the family walks to the graveyard, Yuzu complains about how the hill they are walking up is tough. Telling her to do her best and not to give in because he is with her, Isshin begins to climb the hill while standing on his hands. As Karin tells Yuzu to ignore him because it will never end if she encourages him, Isshin, saying she is naive and he will not stop even if they do not look, slides passed Yuzu with his "Special Daddy Sliding Technique", noting she is wearing polka-dot underwear. Karin kicks him, sending him back down the hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, pages 6-7 At Masaki's graveside, while Karin is praying, Isshin declares it is time for the annual "Kurosaki Family Tombstone Domino Rally", with Isshin and Ichigo being the first match. Telling him to stop, Yuzu says he will not get any dinner if he does it.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 1-2 Later, Isshin uses a chicken-shaped whistle to call Ichigo and the twins. Telling him to stop because he can hear him even without the whistle, Ichigo asks him if Karin and Yuzu are there yet, but Isshin, saying he has been blowing the whistle for a while, tells Ichigo if he was the only one whom he was waiting on, he would have left for home without him. When he sends Ichigo to find the girls, Ichigo, refusing, says it is tiring and he should go himself. Grabbing Ichigo, Isshin, asking if his little sisters are not precious to him, decides they will split up search for them. Telling Ichigo to search in one direction, he says he will stay there, prompting Ichigo to kick him. Stating Ichigo broke his jaw, Isshin asks if he looks as handsome as John Travolta like this. Sensing the reiatsu of a Hollow, Ichigo runs off while Isshin wonders what is up with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 20, pages 1-3 While Ichigo is fighting Grand Fisher, Isshin waits inside a building with Karin and Yuzu while Kon (in Ichigo's body), stays outside. Noticing it has started to rain, Isshin wonders why he has not come in. Opening the door to call him in, he cannot find him.Bleach manga; Chapter 24, pages 14-15 Finding Ichigo at Masaki's grave, Isshin offers him an umbrella. When Ichigo refuses the offer, Isshin repeatedly pokes Ichigo in the head until he hits him back with it. When Isshin notes time has passed quickly, and it has already been ten years since Masaki died, Ichigo says it has only been six years. When Isshin states he was "so close", Ichigo loudly complains about this, causing Isshin to say Masaki can rest easily if she sees him being so lively. When he starts smoking a cigarette, Ichigo says he thought he had quit smoking when Karin and Yuzu were born. Revealing Masaki, when they started dating, complimented him about his hand looking cool when he was smoking, Isshin notes this was the only time she had complimented his looks. As a result, he smokes at her graveside every year on the anniversary of her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 7-11 Isshin tells Ichigo not to look so sad. When Ichigo asks why nobody blames him for Masaki's death, Isshin, asking why he would blame Ichigo, says if he blamed her death on him, Masaki would become mad at him. Xxplaining how Masaki was a woman who would die to protect her son, Isshin, reminding Ichigo he is the one whom the woman he loved gave her life to protect, knees Ichigo in the back, telling him to live his life well, and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 11-15 's live show in Karakura Town.]] One Wednesday evening, Isshin brings the family to watch Don Kanonji's TV show when it comes to Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 15-16 When an earth-bound Plus begins to howl due to people trespassing on what he views as his territory, Isshin, noticing Karin is annoyed, asks her what is wrong. She tells him it is nothing.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, page 7 Once the show begins recording, when Isshin excitedly tells Yuzu it is starting, Yuzu tells him to be quiet.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, page 14 When Ichigo is stopped by security after jumping across the barriers, Isshin, beginning to cross the barrier as well, is caught by Yuzu, who tells him to stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 7 After the Earth-bound Plus becomes a Hollow, it shatters many of the hospital's windows, showering the crowd with glass. Asking Yuzu and Karin if they were hit by the glass, Isshin, telling them not to worry about him because he is happy to die for their sake, collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 5-6 Later, after Karin is protected from a Hollow by Sado, she brings Isshin to the spot where she left him so he can help the injured Sado. When he does not see Sado, Isshin, speculating Karin lied about the injured man so she could spend time with him, for he has been busy with work, rips open his shirt, telling Karin to jump into it. Punching him in the face, Karin pins him to the ground. Asking why she is pinning him in such a painful position, Isshin wonders if it is a new way of expressing familial love.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 1-2 When Ichigo and his friends gather for a fireworks festival on August 1st, the rest of the family, all wearing kimonos, come running up to Ichigo, knocking him down. Noticing the girls' behavior, Ichigo asks if they are drunk. Explaining how a juice seller had used wine to dilute the juice instead of water, Isshin tells the group they saved a seat on the opposite bank of the river that morning after giving up on the idea of sitting in a boat on the river because the police would catch them. Isshin invites Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, calling them "cute girls". When they say they will catch up later, Isshin heads off with the twins and Ichigo's other friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 8-11 Later that night, when Ichigo complains to a drunken Isshin about having to carry Karin and Yuzu, Isshin, telling his son he can enjoy that touch, reveals they did not wear any underwear under their kimonos. When Ichigo angrily asks him what he wanted to do to his daughters, he states it is just a joke, and he should not make such scary expressions. When Ichigo tells him he will be leaving for another week again and might not be back until the summer vacation ends, Isshin tells him if he meets any good girls, he should remember to introduce them to him. When Ichigo looks at his father, Isshin, asking why he is giving him an "I'm very worried about what will happen when I'm gone look", tells Ichigo he will take care of everything at the house, and while he is still around, he will not allow anyone to hurt his family. When he notes what he just said was cool and is a useful sentence, Ichigo, asking if he is an idiot, says he is not worried at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 18-19 When Ichigo leaves for his "trip" during his summer vacation, Isshin, once again trying to assault him, misses, smashing his head into the pavement in the process. When Ichigo dismisses it, Isshin, giving him a protective charm, tells him Masaki gave it to him, and it will bring him good fortune. Isshin tells him he is lending it to him for his trip, and he has to give it back when he returns. When Ichigo does not answer, Isshin tells him he will have to shave his beard if he loses it.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, pages 11-14 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc When Ichigo returns from Soul Society, Isshin attacks him in bed. Ichigo blocks the attack, earning praise from Isshin.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 3-8 Noting the Visored have contacted Ichigo, as Urahara predicted, Isshin explains how they are a group of ex-Shinigami who used forbidden spells to acquire Hollow powers, and they never found their base of operations or learned their goals. When Urahara notes their contacting of Ichigo, Isshin says they are preparing for the battles ahead, just like they are doing. Telling Urahara they must have noticed the sudden growth of the Arrancar, Isshin, stating Grand Fisher was on a completely different level than the pseudo-Arrancar they had seen before, notes Aizen, using the Hōgyoku, must be responsible for their sudden growth. Noting Grand Fisher's reiatsu was imperfect, Isshin concludes he was only an incomplete prototype, created to test how it performs in combat. Isshin says Aizen will finish his research soon and lead an army of Arrancar to take over the Menos Grande before destroying their world.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 8-14 When Ichigo returns home from school, Isshin elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground, surprising Isshin, who notes he looks depressed. Saying he must have done poorly in an exam, he tells him Isshin "The Man" Kurosaki does not get upset by school exam results, saying grades are unimportant. He tells Ichigo a high school student should be energetic and do things which are difficult to speak of, such as falling in love. When Ichigo says he will stay in his room until dinner, Yuzu blames Isshin for not apologizing.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, pages 7-9 When Rukia returns to the Kurosaki household, Isshin and Yuzu try to eavesdrop on her and Ichigo from his bedroom door. When Ichigo hears him talking to Karin, he scares them off.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, pages 8-9 When Rukia lies to Isshin and Yuzu about needing a place to stay, leaving Yuzu in tears, Isshin, stating she should be allowed to stay at their house, says Rukia is always welcome. Going over to Masaki's memorial picture with Yuzu, he tells it they now have three daughters.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 1-2 The following morning, when Yuzu tells Isshin she cannot find Ichigo, Isshin asks if Rukia is around. When Rukia, appearing, asks what is wrong, he notes she is alright while Yuzu tells her Ichigo is missing.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 6-7 Later, when Isshin is doing the laundry, he finds Yuzu crying over Ichigo's disappearance. Attaching clothes pegs to his beard, he calls himself a bearded daruma doll. Saying he already is one, Karin pulls on the pegs, knocking Isshin to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, pages 1-2 Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo leaves for Hueco Mundo with Uryū and Sado, Isshin visits Ryūken Ishida at the Karakura Hospital. When Ryūken, asking how he got in to the training area, calls him Kurosaki, Isshin, noting this is the first time he has called him that, asks why his attitude has changed. Noticing Isshin is wearing his Shinigami uniform, Ryūken asks if his powers have returned. Stating he thinks so, Isshin, wondering if Ryūken is not going to read Uryū's farewell letter, asks him if he let Uryū go. Ryūken states it is none of his business, and it is up to Uryū if he keeps his powers and whether or not he lives. When Isshin says Ryūken is a pretty bad father, Ryūken states he is doing better than him, which Isshin admits is correct.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 9-12 Isshin notices Ryūken still smokes despite being in a hospital, ignoring the "No Smoking" sign right next to him.Bleach manga; Volume 27, Chapter 241, end of chapter sketch The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen's defeat of the Shinigami captains, Aizen begins to reveal to Ichigo everything he knows about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 397, page 17 He is interrupted by Isshin, who, appearing with his Zanpakutō drawn on the battlefield between his son and Aizen, states Aizen "talks too much".Bleach manga; Chapter 397, pages 18-19 As Ichigo calls out to him, Isshin, turning to his son, headbutts him with enough force to send him flying over to a building, where he, almost falling off the roof, grabs hold of the side just in time. Moving to kick Ichigo off the side, Isshin, looking back at Aizen, retreats with his son. After getting enough distance and finding a place to hide, Isshin holds Ichigo down to keep him quiet, prompting Ichigo to kick him in face. As Ichigo explains how he knows enough to keep quiet - he just could not breathe - Isshin assures his son he is seeing correctly, and he knows he must have a lot of questions, but they need to wait until later. Ichigo surprises Isshin by stating he has no questions and assuming if he kept this secret, he must have had his reasons to do so. When he decides to not force the issue and allow Isshin to explain when he wants to, Isshin compliments his son on talking so competently. Ichigo tells him to think nothing of it because someone else told him something similar, which helped at the time. He thanks his father for bringing him back into a mood to handle the current situation. As Ichigo moves to attack Gin Ichimaru, Isshin, going on the offensive, attacks Aizen. When his attack is blocked, Isshin, flicking his finger, sends Aizen crashing through several buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 398 As Isshin continues the assault, Aizen, finding an opening, unleashes Hadō 63. Raikōhō on Isshin.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 2-5 As their battle progresses, Isshin, noticing Aizen panting and becoming less sharp, asks him if he is already at his limit. When Aizen states he has reached his limit as a Shinigami and his soul is being reformed, Isshin asks what he is talking about. Aizen states the will of the Hōgyoku has finally begun to understand what he desires.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 17-19 As Aizen elaborates, Isshin states it still sounds like nonsense to him. As Aizen shocks Isshin with his claims, their conversation is interrupted by Gin smashing Ichigo into a nearby building. When Isshin tries to say something to Ichigo, he tells his father to not talk to him and stay out of his way because he nearly has Gin. When the Hōgyoku begins to envelop Aizen, Ichigo asks Isshin what is happening. When Isshin states he had been thinking to himself he had no idea what was going on when Ichigo flew past them, and he still does not know, Ichigo says he should know because he had been fighting him, prompting Isshin to state he should ask Aizen, who is attacked from behind by Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, pages 10-19 Shocked, Isshin and Ichigo watch as Urahara and Aizen battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 2 After Aizen transforms, Isshin attacks him from behind as he is talking to Urahara. When Aizen kicks his sword away, Urahara and Isshin, attacking him simultaneously, entangle him, allowing Yoruichi Shihōin to attack Aizen from above.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 6-14 After the attack fails when Aizen easily breaks the armor Yoruichi is wearing, Urahara and Yoruichi argue about how the armor, made by Urahara, had failed while Isshin awkwardly looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 6-14 After the fighting resume, Urahara uses the special abilities of Benihime to immobilize and attack Aizen. Just as Aizen tells Urahara such techniques will never affect him, Isshin, appearing right in front of Aizen, uses Getsuga Tenshō to slice the latter down the middle.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 2 As the dust settles, Isshin notes Aizen's reiatsu was unreadable, and it was like Aizen was not even really there. Emerging with a large crack in his form's face but otherwise unfazed, Aizen, stating he understood that attack, declares they will now come to understand his power. After Aizen defeats the trio, he, along with Gin, leaves for Soul Society to destroy the real Karakura Town. Managing to get back on his feet, Isshin, going to a shaken Ichigo, tells his son to open a Senkaimon so they can follow Aizen, reminding him of their job to protect Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 19-20 When Ichigo says there is no way to defeat the monster Aizen has become, Isshin snaps him out of it by asking him if he plans to let something precious to him be destroyed again. With Ichigo's resolve restored, Isshin and Ichigo enter the Dangai to follow Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 6-12 After entering, Isshin, noticing Aizen has destroyed the Kōtotsu, decides to take advantage of the warped time-space, telling Ichigo he will teach him the Final Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 15-18 Explaining to a confused Ichigo the nature of the Dangai's time distortion and its past as a penal colony, Isshin reveals while they are inside the Dangai, time passes two thousand times slower. He reveals it is thanks to Urahara's technological prowess Ichigo's group was only thrown back in time a few days when they went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia rather than hundreds of years. Telling Ichigo he will suppress the Kōtotsu, Isshin embeds four implements, which are attached to his wrists by cord, into the wall of the Dangai. He says that he will use his own reiatsu to hold back the current, which he believes he can do for around two thousand hours, nearly three months. He tells his son to use that time to get information from Zangetsu about the true nature of the Final Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 3-8 As Ichigo engages in Jinzen, Isshin tries to hit him, but Ichigo dodges.Satingt being able to dodge proves Ichigo's mind is not inside his sword, Isshin questions if he can converse with Zangetsu. Frustrated, Ichigo tells him he has never gone to his inner world by meditating. Telling him about Jinzen, Isshin notes all the techniques he has obtained thus far were probably obtained by forcing them with sheer power.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 1-10 Later, when Ichigo receives a slash on his shoulder, indicating to Isshin he "did it", Isshin warns him to be careful because this time around, Zangetsu is going to go on a rampage.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 18-19 Recalling his Engetsu was the same way, he notes their Zanpakutō spirits do not want to teach them this technique, and Ichigo will soon find out why.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 14 While Ichigo is battling in his inner world, Isshin, slumped over on his knees as his spiritual power is ebbing to its last bit, ponders why Ichigo is still training.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 20 Ichigo later arrives in Karakura Town in Soul Society, carrying an unconscious Isshin, who is sporting a much longer beard.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 17 Placing his father on the ground, Ichigo thanks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-4 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Isshin yells for Yuzu to choose which tie looks better with his suit for her opening ceremony. When she says either one, he reacts comically. Later, he leaves with Yuzu and Karin for school.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 8-10 One day, when he goes to Ichigo's room to wake him up by pouncing on him, Ichigo dodges his pounce, sending him all the way through the window. Bracing himself on the window, Isshin, yelling at his son for letting him go through the window, asks what he would do if he fell and died. When Ichigo states he would just go to Soul Society, Isshin notes Ichigo has finally come to terms with his father's previous occupation. Telling him he would not have died falling from two stories, Ichigo, trying to loosen Isshin's grip on the window, says he is having strange dreams recently because of him, demanding he apologize. When a surprised Isshin asks about his dreams, Ichigo says he has already forgotten about them.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, pages 2-4 As Ichigo is walking home one night, he spots Isshin meeting up with Urahara. When Isshin seems to notice Ichigo's presence, Urahara wonders what is wrong. When Isshin suggests they move away to have a private discussion elsewhere, Urahara agrees, and they both move away.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, page 11-13 Later, at the Urahara Shop, Urahara, finishing with something, says it is the last one, asking if Isshin is sure. When Isshin, saying he is getting annoying, asks how many times Urahara needs to ask that, Urahara states it is a matter of whether or not a parent robs his son of his future, so it is common sense to confirm it several times. When Isshin says he knows and he is sure, Urahara says they will make their final move, and a mysterious figure steps forth.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 18-19 As Urahara states once the Shinigami inserts some of their reiatsu into the large glowing container, they are done, Isshin, looking away, appears upset.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, page 3 Later, Isshin, who is carrying a glowing, sword-like object, walks through the moonlit streets with Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 1-2 After Ichigo loses his Fullbring, he is stabbed through the chest. When he looks behind to see who did it, he, seeing Urahara and Isshin behind him, asks if his dad was in on this betrayal as well. Calling Ichigo an idiot, Isshin, saying he did not stab Ichigo, tells Ichigo to look closely so he will see the form of the sword's wielder, which turns out to be Rukia, who stabbed Ichigo to give him his powers back.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 12-19 Afterwards, Ichigo notices his father's power was used to help restore his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 11 When Orihime and Sado start to break down from Tsukishima's ability, Urahara and Isshin knock the pair out. Isshin catches Sado, and when Urahara catches Orihime, he complains about Urahara getting a better deal out of this than he did.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 13-14 They bring Orihime and Sado to Urahara's shop, and after Tsukishima is defeated, they become stable. They are left in the care of Tessai Tsukabishi and Isshin. Deciding to return to where the battle is taking place, Urahara, telling Isshin to remain behind, acknowledges Isshin's concern about Ichigo learning the truth, stating Ichigo is bound to learn it eventually.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, pages 2-4 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 's house.]] After Ichigo is kicked out of the Soul King Palace, he ends up back in front of his home. When Isshin comes out to greet him, Ichigo flees.Bleach manga; Chapter 528, pages 2-3 Later, Isshin goes to Ikumi Unagiya's home in his Shinigami form to confront Ichigo, and both leave Ikumi's place. After joking around, Isshin, revealing he was told by Urahara about the events in Soul Society, deduces Ichigo was sent back home by the Royal Guard. Recallnig Ichigo once said he should tell him about his heritage when he is ready, he says now is the time. He reveal Ichigo is not a Shinigami, but neither a normal Human. Telling Ichigo his mother was a Quincy, Isshin begins to recall his time as a captain and when he first met Masaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 528, pages 9-17 Equipment : Prong-shaped, rod-like devices about the size of throwing knives attached by long cords to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it, but high level Shinigami can do this without assistance.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 Powers & Abilities Hakuda Expert: As evidenced by his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 190, page 7 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 154 A flying double knee attack performed by Isshin against his son as part of their usual playful fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 14 * : A simple running handstand used to show his physical capability to his daughters while walking up a hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 6-7 * : A headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 8 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 A simple finger flick with enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away and through multiple physical constructs. Enhanced Endurance: As a former Shinigami captain, Isshin can withstand great amounts of damage. He was able to fight effectively against the creature, White, despite having suffered a severe wound from Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 7-12 Later when the creature self-destructed, he was able to withstand the considerable explosion it caused while being at point-blank range while protecting Masaki, though with some severe injury to himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 3-5 Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). Immense Spiritual Power: Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, but he used to have a greater amount of it before losing his powers. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon was stunned by the level of Isshin's power when he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 3 & 17-19 Using his reiatsu, he can fixate the Kōryū in the Dangai by himself for up to two thousand hours (roughly three months) before it runs out, something which lower-echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances. Before Isshin lost his Shinigami powers, Masaki Kurosaki described his reiatsu as "incredibly powerful".Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 7 Master Swordsman: Despite being rusty, Isshin still possesses great skill in swordsmanship, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 16-19 While fighting against Aizen, Isshin used kendō, which he performed very proficiently, breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 3-4 * : A single sword attack which cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. Kidō Master: Isshin can create charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 He can erect powerful barriers which can completely erase any traces of reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 14 Shunpo Expert: Isshin is proficient in the use of Shunpo, keeping fast opponents on their toes with his continuous assaults.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 7-8 He evaded a powerful, point-blank Hadō 63. Raikōhō fired by Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 7-8 Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Isshin is spiritually aware. He sensed Grand Fisher from a significant distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 3 Zanpakutō : Engetsu has a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. It is carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pommel has a blue tassel attached at the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 111 *'Shikai': Engetsu's release command is . The sword does not change shape upon release, but its blade is sheathed in a form of spiritual fire, which engulfs the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 18 :*'Blood-Infused Fire Technique': By consuming a portion of his own blood, Isshin breaths out a deadly spiritual fire, infusing it onto his sword and producing a large wave of energy to take out his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 11-12(Unnamed) :* : During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin used Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 19-20 When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast demolished a large radius of the fake Karakura Town and left behind a huge crater.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 1-2 *'Bankai': Not yet revealed. Aizen states it puts a considerable strain on his body, rendering it unusable if he is heavily injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 4 Isshin himself has noted heavy injuries prevent him from fixing his reiatsu properly, hence why he cannot activate it.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 7 Appearances in Other Media Isshin appears in Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 as a support character. He appears briefly in Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, and Bleach: The Hell Verse. Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Don't Drag Me Down" by Social Distortion.Bleach manga; Volume 3, Isshin's character profile *Before the series started, Tite Kubo was going to portray Isshin as a mortician, resulting in a character he feels looks better in black. Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Silence! No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this household’s iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!"Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 9 *(To Ichigo about Masaki Kurosaki) "Around the time we started dating, she said that my hand is cool when I'm smoking a cigarette. Now that I think about it, that was the only time your mom complimented me on my looks. So every year I smoke on this day only. In front of her."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 10-11 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "If I were to blame Masaki's death on you Masaki would get mad at me. It's not anyone's fault that Masaki died. It's just that, the woman I fell in love with was a woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget, you are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I'll take care of everything at the house! While I'm still around, I won't allow anyone to hurt my family. Ah! What I just said was so cool! That sentence is pretty useful."Bleach manga; Chapter 68, page 19 *(To Grand Fisher) "I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?"Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 *(To Grand Fisher) "Even if you have no interest in me, I'm still here to kill you, so if you don't treat me as your opponent it would be a problem."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 10 *(To Grand Fisher) "Let me teach you the basics. All captain class Shinigami control the size of their Zanpakutō, otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers like yours. Remember that you can never judge the strength of an opponent by the size of their sword. You should have at least known that much before you challenged me, kid."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 Battles & Events *The Cursed Cockatiel *Trials of the Shattered Shaft *The Cold War *Visored Training *Good Bye Halcyon Days *Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen *Arrival in Karakura Town *Back From Black *Nozomi Awakens *Death & Strawberry: Deathberry Returns References Navigation de:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki fr:Isshin Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Former Shinigami Captains